Viens chez moi pendant les vacances!
by Bananya
Summary: Harry est lassé de tout, il ne veut plus rien faire depuis la fin de la guerre. Les vacances approchant, Harry se retrouve seul. Il décide donc d'accepter la proposition de Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Viens chez moi pendant les vacances !**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Ça y est, c'était la dernière année, notre dernière année que tout le monde devait repasser s'il voulait avoir son diplôme, tout ça à cause de cette foutue guerre. Personnellement, moi je m'en fichais. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir ce diplôme, pas envie de faire des études pour devenir auror, pas envie de sourire, plus l'envie de rien.

Je me levai tout les jours sans aucune conviction. Je pensais que Ron et Hermione s'inquiétaient pour moi mais ils étaient trop souvent occuper à fourrer leur langue dans la bouche de leur petit-ami respectif.

…

Bientôt allaient arriver les vacances de la Toussaint. Ça passait plus vite que je ne l'espérais. Je me levai donc de mon lit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je m'habillai avec lenteur. Je sortis de la chambre et me rendis en direction de la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Juste avant d'entrer, je croisai Malfoy.

« Hey Potter ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre car je me détournais déjà de lui.

Arrivé ma table, je touchai à peine à ma repas, comme d'habitude. Je levai les yeux car je sentis le regard de Malfoy, posé sur moi. Il était pesant et chargé de haine. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il cherchais toujours à me faire des crases. Je ne lui adressais pourtant plus la parole depuis la rentrée.

Je me levai donc et me dirigeai vers les cachots pour notre première heure de cours en communs avec les Serpentards : le cours de potion. J'étais vraiment mauvais mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'avais envie de m'améliorer, en plus Snape me détestais toujours autant.

…

« Mettez vous par deux, ensuite allez chercher un chaudron dans le fond » dit Snape.

Je m'assis donc dans le fond après avoir pris un chaudron. J'espérais que personne ne viendrait s'assoir à coté de moi, je voulais être seul. Je voulais qu'on me foute la paix.

Malheureusement, Neville vint s'assoir sur mon banc. Personne ne voulait jamais se mettre avec lui de peur de mourir dans une explosion. Moi comme d'habitude, je m'en fichais.

L'heure se passa sans aucune embrouille. J'ai faillit faire des conneries mais je me suis rattrapé au dernier moment. Notre potion n'était pas parfaite mais bon c'était passable. Bizarrement à chaque fois que Neville était sur le point de faire exploser la potion, Snape était discrètement intervenu sans nous enlever des points. Il y avait comme une tension étrange entre ces deux là.

Dès que tout le monde avaient rendus sa potion, nous sortîmes tous. Cette avant-dernière journée de cours commençait plutôt bien.

C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Malfoy, ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver des fois celui-là.

« Potter ! Le binoclard, quand je te parle, la moindre des choses ca serait que tu me répondes ! »

S'il continuait à me ralentir comme on allait finir par être en retard. Je lui donna un coup d'épaules pour le bouger de mon passage mais il me retint par le bras.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Potter » me crache-t-il de manière acide.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre.

« Bordel, réponds moi à la fin ! »

Il parait un tantinet désespéré, sa voix tremblait très légèrement.

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus à mes piques ! » Dit il d'une voix chevrotante.

C'est bien la première fois que je voyais Malfoy dans cet état.

« Ca me manques. Tu me manques. Redevient comme avant. »

« J'en ai pas envie.»

« Viens chez moi pendant les vacances ! »

Ca avait été si spontané, que je n'étais pas le seul à en être surpris vu la tête qu'affichait Malfoy.

Une bonne minute passa avant que l'un d'entre nous se décide à réagir. J'aurais voulus répondre par la négative mais il avait déjà filé, les deux jambes à son cou.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le parc pour me vider l'esprit avant le cours suivant vu que celui là avait déjà commencé. Malfoy m'avais fait rater presque dix minutes de cours et je n'allais pas me pointer comme fleur, McGonagall me tuerait.

…

Les cours étaient enfin finis et j'étais tranquillement allongé sur mon lit. J'observais mes amis faire leur valise.

« Dites les gars, on se trouve lundi au chaudron baveur comme d'habitude pour occuper nos vacances. »

« Euh, Harry, comment te dire ? » commença timidement Hermione.

« En faite Théo m'a invité à passer les vacances chez lui dans son manoir et j'ai accepté. »

« Moi aussi, enfin moi c'est Blaise qui m'a invité » dit Ron en rajoutant une couche.

« Et moi j'ai un truc à faire » dit Neville de manière furtive le rouge aux joues.

Neville n'était vraiment pas net depuis la rentrée, il nous cachais forcement quelque chose.

« Alors vous avez tous quelques choses de prévus. »

« Oui » répondirent-ils les uns après les autres.

C'est vrai que depuis que Ron était avec Blaise Zabini et Hermione avec Théodore Nott, j'avais l'impression d'être un peu délaissé mais bon zabini et Nott n'étaient pas de mauvaises personnes.

Durant la guerre, zabini, Nott et surtout Malfoy avaient renié les idéaux de leurs parents et avaient rejoint l'Ordre pour se battre à nos cotés. C'est là qu'ils s'étaient tous rapprochés.

Même moi, je m'étais rapproché un peu de Malfoy mais dès que la guerre s'était terminé et que j'avais tué Voldemort. J'ai eu l'impression de ne plus être le même. J'étais resté des mois prostré dans ma chambre et je n'en suis sorti qu'à la rentrée.

Je revins à la réalité en réalisant que Ron, Hermione et Neville partaient chacun de leurs cotés et que moi, je me retrouverais seul pour les vacances. Il était hors de question que je passe les vacances chez les Dursley, ni d'être seul dans le grand manoir Black.

Je voulais qu'on me fiche la paix mais il y a une chose que je ne voulais pas c'est de me retrouver seul, vraiment seul.

Alors une petite voix vint me chuchoter dans un coin de mon esprit que Malfoy m'avait invité pour les vacances. Je me levai donc d'un bond de mon lit, surprenant tout le monde dans la pièce et partis à grandes enjambées en direction du dortoir des Serpentards.

…

« Je peux quoi pour toi, Potter » me cracha littéralement un vert que je ne connaissais pas, un 2ème ou 3ème année, je dirais.

« Je pourrais parler à Malfoy, s'il te plait »

« Et pourquoi il voudrait te voir ? »

« Tu pourrais l'appeler au moins »

Mais Malfoy passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement à coté du 2ème année. Il semblerait qu'il avait été alerté par la discussion.

« Tiens donc Potter » dit-il d'un ton sournois.

« Et toi, casses toi ! » dit il d'un ton froid et acerbe au 2ème année.

« J'accepte »

« Et tu acceptes quoi au juste, Potter ? »

« Ton invitation à venir passer les vacances chez toi »

Malfoy en resta bouche-bée et je repartis comme si de rien n'était. Je devais aller préparer mes affaires, les vacances étaient demain en fin d'après-midi. Je me dirigeai donc vers ma salle commune avec un léger sourire aux bouts des lèvres, le premier depuis des mois.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Viens chez moi pendant les vacances**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

J'aperçus Malfoy sur le quai et je me dirigeai donc en silence vers lui. Apparemment il ne m'avait pas encore vu car il sursauta (très) légèrement mais fit mine de rien, après tout c'est un Malfoy.

« Ah, ca y est t'es là, on peut enfin monter dans le train. »

Tout le trajet se déroula dans un silence de mort entre nous deux. C'était extrêmement gênant mais bon je n'avais pas envie de démarrer la conversation non plus.

Ces derniers temps je ne parlais plus mais ce qui me rassurais c'était mes amis, les disputes de Ron et Hermione, Ron qui me parle de sa famille, Hermione qui parle toujours des cours, Neville et ses anecdotes sur la botanique. Mais là, ce silence était vraiment pesant et ça jusqu'au manoir Malfoy.

« Bienvenue au manoir des Malfoy » dit il dans un écho.

C'était très grand mais aussi très terne voire triste, comme s'il manquait quelque chose à cette maison.

« Tu peux prendre n'importe quelles chambres puisqu'elles sont toutes vides. »

« Vu que mes parents sont à Azkaban » murmura-t-il sur un ton qui me sembla un peu triste.

 _POP_

Un elfe de maison apparu.

« Conduit monsieur Potter dans une des chambres d'ami. »

« Bien maitre » répondît l'elfe en s'inclinant.

« Si monsieur Potter veut bien me suivre. »

« Oui, bien sur. »

Il m'installa dans une jolie chambre lumineuse, au ton crème. Il y avait un énorme lit à baldaquin marron foncé au milieu de la pièce et tous les meubles semblaient anciens. Le tout donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse à la pièce qui contrastait avec le reste du manoir.

« Je vais peut-être pas passer de si mauvaises vacances que ça. »

« Oh ! C'est rare d'entendre ta voix. »

Je me retourna surpris. Malfoy était adossé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je me referma subitement et il sembla le remarqua.

« pourquoi tu es aussi renfermé depuis la rentrée ? » dit il d'une voix qui me paru plus douce que d'habitude.

Je me retourne de nouveau n'ayant pas envie de répondre à sa question.

« Harry, tu peux me parler si tu veux. »

Je me stoppa brusquement. Il venait de m'appeler mon prénom, Harry, c'était bien la première fois. D'habitude il se contentait de cracher mon nom avec haine.

« Désolé, je ne me sens pas la force d'en parler maintenant. »

Ma voix était clairement triste et amère.

« Bon je te laisse. Commence à ranger tes affaires, on ne va pas tarder à dîner.

…

Le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant, cela commençait à être une habitude. La table était pleine à ras bord de plat en tout genre, on se serait crut sur une des tables de la Grande Salle sauf que là nous n'étions que deux à manger. C'était beaucoup trop.

C'est quand vient le dessert que Draco osa enfin m'adresser la parole.

« Tu sais, la proposition que je t'ai faite, je n'y avais pas réfléchit avant de te la faire mais je ne regrette pas. Je suis content que tu soit venu » dit il en m'adressant un faible sourire.

« Bah, au début je voulais refuser mais mes plans ont été comme on dit un peu bouleversés. »

« Ah bon comment ça ? »

« J'avais prévu de passer mes vacances avec Ron et Hermione mais disons qu'ils sont un peu occupé avec tes amis et puis surtout je ne voulais pas rester seul dans le manoir Black. Pour tout t'avouer, je le trouve un peu glauque quand je suis tout seul là-bas. »

Mais pourquoi j'étais en train de lui raconter tous ça moi ! Je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'un sourire amical.

« T'as pas de famille à qui tu peux aller rendre visite ? »

« Si, il y a les Dursley mais bon ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une « famille » » lui dis je en faisant un signe de guillemets avec les mains.

Pendant que je lui racontais toutes les atrocités que les Dursley m'avaient fait subir, je voyais la mâchoire de Malfoy ainsi que ses points se crisper jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soit blanches. Ça me touchais énormément qu'il soit en colère contre eux pour ce qu'il m'avaient fait mais je ne comprenais pas sa réaction.

Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Normalement il devrait se délecter de mon malheur puisqu'il est sensé me haïr de tout son être.

Moi aussi d'ailleurs, je devrais le haïr, au lieu de ça, je mangeai un dessert en sa compagnie tout en lui racontant mon passé.

C'était ma Némésis pourtant, non ? Enfin c'est ce que pensais, je n'étais plus sûr de la relation que l'on avait.

Des ennemies ne discutaient pas comme ça à cœur ouvert. Des amis peut-être ? Non ça sonnait bizarre. Puis j'entendis une petites voix au fond de moi.

« Et si tu voulais être plus que des amis avec Malfoy ? »

Mais je revins à la réalité par Malfoy qui se leva subitement de table et qui quitta la salle à manger à grand pas en claquant la porte.

Je dirigeai donc vers ma chambre à coucher dans le but de me coucher pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité.

…

Je me réveillai en sursaut, une bosse me déformant le pantalon de pyjama, encore troublé par le rêve que je venais de faire. Plus qu'érotique, il répondait à toutes les questions que je me posais la veille. J'avais du désir pour Draco et vu l'état dans laquelle se trouvais ma verge j'avais aimé ce qu'il m'avait fait dans ce rêve.

Je me dirigeai donc d'un pas pressé vers la salle de bain accolé à ma chambre. J'ouvris l'eau chaude et me glissa dans la douche dans le but de résoudre mon petit problème. Quand je fus sur le point de jouir, j'entendis toquer à la porte.

« Potter, t'es là ? »

« Oui ! » dis-je d'une voix rauque encore empreint à l'excitation.

« Ah, désole de te déranger mais le petit déjeuner est servi. »

Est-ce qu'il m'avait entendu gémir ? Savait-il ce que j'était en train de faire ?

La honte monta en moi et par la même occasion le rouge aux joues.

« J'arrive ! »

…

Le petit déjeuner fut calme, beaucoup trop calma à mon gout.

« C'est sûr qu'il m'a entendu » pensais je si fort dans mon esprit.

Il ne peut en être autrement. Cela expliquerait le silence gênant et lourd de sens. Ce fut qu'à la fin du repas que Draco rompit ce silence de manière un peu maladroite et incertaine.

« Ça te dirait qu'on ailles se promener. On pourrait faire le tour du manoir ? »

« Oui pourquoi pas » dis je en haussant les épaules.

…

Il faisait plutôt frais dehors, j'avais pris un manteau au cas où.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que nous marchions. Nous étions arrivés dans une partie boisée de la propriété quand Malfoy entama enfin la conversation.

« Pourquoi ? »

J'étais très confus par la signification de son pourquoi, bien qu'au fond je savais pertinemment ce que ça signifiait. Mais j'avais peur de ma propre réponse et surtout de sa réaction à lui.

Devant mon silence, il reprit.

« Pourquoi as-tu coupé les ponts avec moi du jour au lendemain ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. »

« On m'a toujours dit que j'étais l'élu, j'étais admiré par les gens qui m'entourais et me côtoyais. Je devais être la personne qui les sauverais tous de Voldemort. Mais une fois cette tache accomplit, je me suis sentis vide de sens et emplis d'une grande tristesse. Ma vie n'avait plus de sens et malheureusement cette relation que nous entretenions aussi. »

Je sentis de l'eau sur mes joues. Je levai la tête pensant qu'il pleuvait mais le ciel était clair. Je sentis alors une douce chaleur s'enrouler autour de moi, c'était les bras de Draco.

C'était étrange mais pourtant fort agréable.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi » me susurra-t-il doucement dans le creux de l'oreille.

Il se releva doucement la tête et se positionna lentement près de mes lèvres. Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne. Ce fut doux et humide mais quand je réalisa enfin ce qu'il se passait, je fus pris de panique.

Je poussa violemment Draco et partis en courant. Je ne m'arrêta que lorsque je passa la porte de la chambre que l'on m'avait attribuée.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Viens chez moi pendant les vacances**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Je m'adossai contre la porte de ma chambre complètement essoufflé, pas à cause de la course mais plutôt à cause de la panique naissant en moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à supporter l'idée que Malfoy veillent toujours se rapprocher de moi. Que Draco est pu m'embrasser comme ça, comme si de rien ne s'était passé depuis la mort de Voldemort. Certes, nous n'avions pas été jusque là à l'époque, mais je ne peux pas nier que j'y avais pensé très fort.

Mais c'était de l'élu donc il était proche mais cette personne là est morte en même temps que le seigneur des ténèbres.

Je glissai jusqu'à ce que mes fesses touchent le sol. Je repliai mes jambes et y adossai ma tête contre mes genoux et je restai dans cette position jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Je changeai enfin de place pour aller m'allonger sur mon lit.

Un des elfes de maison était venu toquer lorsque le déjeuner avait été servi. N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse de ma part, il avait vite abandonné.

Ensuite dans le début d'après midi, Draco était également venu toquer à ma porte. Il avait essayé de me parler mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, je n'y arrivais pas, rien ne sortais.

Mon cerveau tout comme mon regard était complément vide. Je n'avais pas réussit à fermer de la nuit. J'étais resté sur le coté sans bouger jusqu'à ce que l'aube arrive. Je finis enfin par vider mes pensées et à m'endormir.

…

Je me réveillai en sursaut lorsque j'entendis tambouriner à ma porte.

Draco entra en ouvrant violemment la porte.

« Tu vas m'ignorer et rester cacher dans cette chambre pendant le reste des vacances ? » dit il presque en criant.

Je reculai violemment de peur. Draco sentit ma peur et se calma immédiatement, se stoppant net. Il reprit une approche plus calme, avançant timidement pas après pas.

« Harry qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Explique-moi ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse de ma part, il reprit :

« Comprends moi, je t'embrasse et tu t'enfuis immédiatement après sans me donner d'explication puis tu m'évites comme la peste ! »

« Tu comprendrais pas » chuchotais je de manière presque inaudible.

Draco se plaça au coin du lit, proche de moi.

« Je peux essayer »

« Même moi, j'essaie toujours de comprendre ! C'est l'ancien Harry qui t'attire mais cette personne n'existe plus, c'est plus moi ! »

« Laisses moi connaitre le nouveau toi, alors »

Il se leva.

« Aller viens, on va faire un tour » me dit il en me tendant la main.

…

En descendant les escaliers, une pensée me traversa l'esprit.

« Mon balai me manques » soufflai je.

« On peut prendre les miens pour aller se balader ».

Je souriais en coin.

« Oh, oui ! »

…

Je m'élevais doucement dans le ciel, un sentiment de bonheur emplit mon cœur, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Les paysages étaient bonnement magnifiques. Je regardai Draco qui volait à coté de moi.

Il était beau, sa peau était pale, elle me semblait si douce et joyeuse. Ces cheveux brillaient et reflétaient le soleil.

« Draco, il commence à faire froid là » dis je alors que de la buée sortais de ma bouche.

« On doit être trop haut. Viens on redescend un peu. »

En amorçant notre descente, il se rapprocha de plus en plus de moi, jusqu'à au final, être collé l'un à l'autre.

Il déboutonna les boutons de son manteau et commença à l'enlever dans l'intention de me le donner.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais. »

« Si, si, j'insiste » dit il en me le posant sur les épaules.

« Au moins pour le chemin du retour » ajouta t il.

Alors j'enfilai les manches de son blouson. Il avait son odeur.

Le chemin du retour se passa dans le plus grand des calmes, mais il n'était pas gênant, non, il était agréable, bienfaiteur. Le manoir Malfoy se dessinait enfin au loin, malgré la distance, il était imposant et majestueux. On distinguait les jardins à la française, parfaitement structurés, les buisons étaient taillés au millimètre près.

Plus on s'approchait, plus j'étais impressionné par sa beauté. La dernière fois que j'y étais venu, on ne peut pas dire que ma vue n'étaient au beau fixe.

A cette pensée, mon esprit s'assombris. Cette nuit là, avait été douloureuse pour Draco comme pour moi. Mais aussi pour Ron et Hermione qui avaient été blessé par sa faute. Trop de gens avaient été blessé ou tué par sa faute pendant cette guerre.

C'était ce fameux jour que Draco avait renié les idéaux de ses parents et avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix.

Je repris mes esprits à temps car nous étions plus qu'à quelques mètres au dessus du portail et il fallait amorcer notre descente. Arrivé sur l'herbe du jardin, juste devant la porte principale du manoir. Je soufflai un bon coup.

Je vis le regard interrogateur de Draco.

« Merci, merci beaucoup. »

Je m'approchai à toute vitesse vers lui et l'enserra dans mes bras.

« Merci encore, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ca m'a fait du bien de revoler sur un balai. »

Je l'embrassai furtivement sur la joue et me décollai enfin de lui.

La balade avait durée plusieurs heures et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Je rentrai donc avec précipitation à l'intérieur et montai quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier.

Draco ne comprenant pas pourquoi je fuyais encore, me suivit de près et essaya de me rattraper.

Je tournai au détour d'un des nombreux couloirs que comprenais ce manoir. J'ouvris une porte-fenêtre qui menait à un des balcons et m'adossai à la rambarde.

Draco arriva enfin quelques minutes après. Quand il fut enfin sur le balcon, je me retournai et je lui dis :

« C'est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui »

Le ciel était rose/orangé, de quoi en coupé le souffle.

Ma respiration se coupa réellement lorsque je sentis le torse de Draco se coller à moi et ses bras musclés m'entourer. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes dans cette positon, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à faire trop sombre. Je me tournai donc légèrement vers mon Serpentard. Il pencha sa tête vers la mienne et je fermai les yeux. Cette fois ci, j'y étais préparé, je m'y attendais, je le voulais aussi. Alors je franchis les quelques centimètres restant entre nos deux bouches. Nos lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact.

Ses lèvres étaient si douces, je sentis une chaleur monter en moi. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou afin de reprocher nos deux corps. Demandant avec ma langue, l'autorisation d'entrer afin de rendre ce baiser plus fougueux. Nos langues valsaient comme dans un balai de danse, elles étaient en parfaite harmonie. Un peu comme si elles étaient destinées à se rencontrer.

Nous rompions le baiser pour reprendre nos souffles.

Nous nous embrassions, jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit totalement disparu, nous laissant dans l'obscurité totale, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Viens chez moi pendant les vacances**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Je me réveillai avec un grand sourire niais collé sur le visage. Il faisait beau dehors, le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

Je crois bien que Draco m'a redonné la joie de vivre. Je n'ai peut être toujours pas envie de poursuivre mes études mais je me sentais heureux. J'avais envie de faire des choses de nouveau. Par exemple, j'avais très envie d'une partie de Quidditch, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Voler après le Vif d'or me manquais. Sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, hier, avait ravivé en moi de merveilleux souvenirs, ceux d'avant la guerre. Les matchs de Quidditch, l'équipe, mon esprit de compétition contre Draco.

…

« S'il te plait, viens, on sort faire un peu de Quidditch. »

« Bien sûr, tout ce qui peux te faire plaisir » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

On était dans le jardin juste à coté de la forêt. On avait chacun enfourché son balai et j'attendais que Draco libère le Vif d'or. Ce dernier, une fois relâché, partit à toute vitesse si bien que je le vis à peine s'envoler dans les airs. On attendis une petite minute, le temps qu'il s'évade assez loin pour enfin frapper le sol et s'envoler à notre tour.

Je restais en l'air à une dizaine de mettre du sol, contrairement à Draco qui était quelques mètres au dessus de moi et faisait des cercles dans les airs.

Soudain, après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, je vis un éclat lumineux juste en dessous de moi proche du sol et me lançai à sa poursuite. Draco avait du le voir aussi car il s'élança juste après moi. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre. La flamme de la compétitivité s'alluma en moi et je donnai un coup d'épaule assez violent dans celle de Draco.

Le Vif d'or n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de nous. Nous étions, tout les deux, bras tendus dans l'espoir de l'attraper le premier. Je réussis enfin à l'attraper mais nous basculâmes tous les deux en avant.

Nous roulâmes tous les deux imbriqué l'un sur l'autre. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes enfin de rouler, je pus constater que je n'avais le Vif d'or.

Draco le tenait du bout des doigts. Je baissai donc les yeux pour voir ce que j'avais réellement attrapé, se n'était effectivement pas le Vif d'or mais le poignet du Serpentard.

Nous nous regardions intensément et je sentis mon pantalon devenir de plus en plus étroit dû à la proximité de nos deux corps. En effet, Malfoy était allongé de tout son long sur moi. Je crois bien qu'il sentit ma virilité se durcir sur sa cuisse car je vis ces yeux changer du tout au tout, passant d'une immense joie à un désir brûlant. Je pus constater que je lui faisais le même effet lorsque nos deux érections se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Il prit possession de mes lèvres sauvagement, avec une avidité sans pareille. Je répondis à son baiser avec envie comme si c'était la seule chose que je voulais au monde. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou avec empressement et pressa un peu plus mon entre-jambe contre la sienne.

Draco fit tomber le Vif d'or sur l'herbe pour pouvoir passer fiévreusement ses mains sur mon corps brulant de désir pour lui.

Nous dûmes nous séparer à contre cœur pour pouvoir respirer.

« Accroches toi à moi » me conseilla fortement Draco avec un sourire en coin.

Je m'agrippai à son pull et nous transplanâmes. Apres avoir pivoté sur nous même, j'atterris en douceur sur quelque chose de moelleux. Nous étions très certainement retourné à l'intérieur, dans une des nombreuses chambres du manoir. Mais pour l'instant cela n'était pas ma préoccupation première.

Je reviens sur Draco qui s'était décollé de moi pour pouvoir enlever son pull et son tee-shirt. Il souleva lentement le mien et déposa une myriade de baisers sur mon torse. Des papillons semblaient s'envoler de mon ventre. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec mon téton.

Je ne pus empêcher mes hanches d'onduler frénétiquement sous les caresses insistantes de ma Némésis.

Avec son autre main, il fit sauter le bouton de mon pantalon et fit descendre ma fermeture éclair. Il m'enleva mon pantalon et ses baisers descendirent vers ma verge gonflée.

Lorsque je sentis son souffle brûlant sur ma virilité, ma respiration se coupa. Il remonta vers mon visage afin de me donner un fougueux baiser. Il prit ma verge en main afin de faire des mouvements de va et viens. Je me cambrai en arrière tellement ce que je ressentais était intense.

J'avais envie de sentir Draco en moi, alors tant bien que mal je m'emparai de sa braguette et essaya maladroitement de la défaire.

Lorsque je réussis, nous fumes tous les deux nus. Je frottais allègrement mon sexe contre le sien afin de l'insister à continuer. Nous gémissions en harmonie.

« Draco… tu es mon premier » lui avouais je entre deux gémissement lorsque je sentis que les choses allaient trop loin pour revenir en arrière.

« Retournes toi alors, tu auras moins mal »

Je m'exécutai et il se plaça derrière moi. Je le sentis se pencher, sa main passa au dessus de moi. Il ouvrit le tiroir d'une des tables de chevet pour y prendre un lubrifiant.

Il s'enduit les doigts avec et les posa sur mon intimité. J'en eus un frisson, c'était très froid. Il introduit doucement un premier doigt. Je me crispai de douleur, serrant les draps dans mes poings et des larmes apparurent aux coins de mes yeux. Draco me sentis me détendre et commença à m'embrasser le dos pour y remédier.

« Détends toi, sinon le reste va te faire encore plus mal » me susurra doucement Draco.

Il me massa lentement l'entre-jambe en introduisant un deuxième doigt. Ces caresses avaient eu l'effet escompté car la douleur fut vite remplacer par un intense plaisir.

« Harry, tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ? »

Je hochai faiblement la tête.

« Alors, je vais entrer » dit-il en plaçant son sexe devant l'entrée de mon intimité.

Je pris une profonde inspiration afin de me détendre au maximum. Je le sentis entrer délicatement en moi, pénétrant mon anneau de chair.

Il s'arrêta en cours pour me laisser souffler un peu, il fallait que je m'y habitue. Apres quelques instants, il reprit et donna un violent coup de rein afin de finir de s'introduire en moi.

Je poussai un énorme gémissement et me cambra, des vagues d'électricité parcoururent mon corps.

Il commença par bouger doucement en moi, soucieux de ne pas me faire mal. Mais lorsque je sentis la douleur s'estompé pour laisser place au désir, je donnai de légers coups de bassin, afin de lui faire comprendre que j'en voulais plus.

Il accéléra, m'arrachant de nombreux gémissements.

« Oh ! C'est trop bon, continu ! »

« Plus vite ! »

C'était les seules paroles que j'étais capable de prononcer, ou même de penser.

J'atteignis enfin le septième ciel sur un coup de rein plus fort que les autres, percutant ma prostate. Je me contractai violemment, entraînant Draco avec moi dans ma jouissance.

Il s'effondra sur moi à bout de souffle.

« Tu commences à être lourd, là » dis-je de manière taquine.

Il s'allongea donc à coté de moi, me permettant de m'allonger à mon tour.

Je tombai progressivement dans un lourd sommeil réparateur.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Viens chez moi pendant les vacances**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Je me réveillai en douceur, ouvrant un œil après l'autre. Le soleil se couchait au loin, le ciel était rose, magnifique. Nous avions dû dormir plusieurs heures, au bas mot. Draco, lui, dormait encore, je pouvais sentir son souffle dans le creux de mon cou.

Il me serrait dans ses bras comme si j'étais son ours en peluche. Nos jambes étaient entremêlées.

Je soulevai doucement son bras afin de ne pas le réveiller et me leva. J'enfilai mon caleçon qui trainait par terre. Je pus constater que nous n'étions pas dans ma chambre.

La pièce était blanche sauf le mur contre lequel était le lit baldaquin dans lequel j'étais il y a quelques instants, qui était vert. Le même vert que celle des couleurs de Serpentard. Evident venant de Draco.

Il y avait tous un tas d'objet dans la pièce et sur le bureau mais ce fut les photos apposées au dessus du manteau de la cheminée qui attira mon attention.

Il y avait une photo de famille, Lucius, Narcissa et Draco. Il était si jeune sur cette photo et aussi si heureux. Un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Une autre photo de Draco pourchassant le Vif d'or lors d'un match de Quidditch à Poudlard. Pas du tout narcissique, le gars.

Et enfin une photo de moi. J'ouvris grand les yeux de surprise, se fut l'une des dernière choses à laquelle je m'attendais. Elle avait l'air d'avoir été prise sans mon accord, d'une part car je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir été pris en photo et qu'on voyait un bon bout de mur sur la photo comme si elle avait été prise par quelqu'un caché derrière un mur au détour d'un couloir. Je ne regardais pas l'objectif, j'avais mes bouquins en mains et j'éclatais de sourire. Elle devait dater de deux ou trois ans, je devais rire à une des nombreuses blagues de Ron sur Snape devant la salle de potion, qui devait être caché par ce dit mur.

Il était évident maintenant que je me trouvais dans la chambre de Malfoy mais je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver une photo de moi dans sa chambre.

« Hum »

Draco remuait dans son lit, il était en train de se réveiller.

Il leva la tête, passablement endormi. En me voyant près de la cheminée, il ouvre grand les yeux. Vu son air, je suppose qu'il panique.

Il se jette sur la photo de moi pour la mettre dans son dos.

« Tu sais que c'est trop tard et que je l'ai déjà vu, n'est ce pas ? » dis je en riant.

« Où est ma baguette ? » dit il en se jetant vers le lit.

« Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire avec ? »

« Te jeter un sortilège d'amnésie, évidemment. » dit-il comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« N'importe quoi » dis j'en soupirant.

« Je suis flatté, tu sais, je ne pensais pas que j'étais si spécial à tes yeux pour mériter une place sur ta cheminée » dis je avec un sourire moqueur.

« Bien sûr que tu es spécial à mes yeux » me cria t il presque en me regardant droit dans les yeux « … extrêmement même » finit il par dire en baissant la tête rouge de honte.

J'en restai sans voix, la bouche grande ouverte par l'étonnement. Le grand Draco Malfoy venait de ranger son amour propre pour me faire une déclaration. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Le voyant se refermer sur lui-même par mon absence de réponse. Je me décidai donc à intervenir.

« C'est vrai ? Tu tiens réellement à moi ? » demandai je à voix basse.

Je m'approchai doucement de lui.

Il hocha légèrement la tête, incapable de parler, la voix coupée par l'émotion.

Arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, je mis ma main sous son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je me sentis fondre lorsque je ne vis que de l'amour dans son regard.

Je me penchai donc pour déposer très lentement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser chaste.

Baiser chaste qui s'intensifia très vite. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent dans ma bouche. Je sentis l'érection de Draco sur ma cuisse puis que lui était toujours nu.

Il me jeta sur le lit puis se mis au dessus de moi. Nous fîmes l'amour pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Nous menant vers une succession d'ébats vigoureux.

Nous nous promîmes de nous aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps par cet acte.

Je lui criai que je l'aimais quand j'eus atteint l'orgasme et il me répondit qu'il m'aimait aussi en jouissant en moi, lorsque je me contractai.

Nous laissant ainsi paisibles dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

A suivre...

* * *

 **Epilogue :**

C'était le dernier jour de cours et je déambulais dans les couloirs à la recherche de mon âme sœur.

J'aperçu enfin une tête blonde platine au détour d'un couloir et je courus vers elle. Je lui sautai dessus, en lui mettant les mains devant les yeux.

« C'est qui ? »

Je le sentis me sourire.

« Je ne sais pas, Merlin l'enchanteur peut-être. »

J'éclatai de rire, sachant qu'il le faisait exprès et descendis de son dos pour me placer devant lui.

« Ah, c'était toi » dit il d'un ton de mauvais acteur de série b.

Sans rien rajouter de plus, je le tirai par la main. Laissant ainsi tout ses amis en plan.

« Mais où est ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

Je lui fis un grand sourire et ouvrit au hasard la porte d'une des nombreuses salles de classe abandonnées du château.

Je m'adossai contre une des tables de la salle et commença à me tourner nerveusement les pouces. J'étais tête baissée, je ne savais pas par où commencer.

Apres quelques minutes d'un lourd silence, Draco commença à perdre patience.

« Harry, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, c'est le moment » dit il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

« Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille » dis j'en me relevant.

« Une famille rien qu'à moi et qui m'aimerais de manière inconditionnelle » dis je toujours la tête baisée.

« Mais je t'aime déjà moi » cria presque Draco du fond du cœur.

« Alors devient ma famille… notre famille » dis j'en regardant l'amour de ma vie droit dans les yeux et en plaçant sa main sur mon ventre.

Il regarda sa main placer sur mon ventre, resta bouche-bée quelques instants puis ces yeux commencèrent à être humides.

« Viens chez moi pendant les vacances ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire en se jetant sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

Fin.


End file.
